Shuffle
by Tetsu Ya Tetsu
Summary: Just another story of NxL. Thanks to my friend for the idea. R&R please.


E yo! It's me again. Been a long time since I've joined this site. This one will probably bore you guys to hell 'because this one (again) is NeroXLightning. Sorry, I can't help it. Again (?!) they'll be OOC. Just curious because I've never found anything connecting this two. These questions were came from my friend. You can try it if you want.

And by the way, this is an alternate universe, so Nero won't have that Devil Bringer and Lightning doesn't have the magnetic-thumb and gun-blade. They're just ordinary people. No strange stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

|NPOV|

"Don't forget to check you emails." Lightning said before our conversation ended. I sighed and took out my Blackberry. I smiled as I read an email coming from my girlfriend.

Put on you iPod or iTunes on shuffle

Answer the question below

Every time you read question, play the shuffled song

You must write the title no matter how silly it sounds

Leave a comment

Send it back to the sender

I smiled as I read the questions she sent. Even though I thought it was nonsense (don't ever let her hear this), I grabbed my laptop anyway and turn on the iTunes. Sooner or later, she'll call me and ask for the result.

I shuffle the song after reading the question and write the song and comments. At certain questions I would sometimes laughs or smiles. The song itself sometimes matches the question. After a few minutes I finished, I quickly send back the result and then listen to some songs on iTunes.

|LPOV|

I sighed and smiled as I think about his results. Even though Nero was the type of a gotten-annoyed-so-quickly, I'm sure he'll send back.

He would probably write down some sarcastic and blunt answers. Typical Nero. But that is what I liked about him. He wasn't the guy with sweet words and flowers. He was more like a guy with blunt, to the point words and chocolates. Frankly, I don't really like romantic guy who was actually a player. I'd rather choose a guy who rarely does sweet talk, at least.

A blink sound coming from my laptop and I quickly take a look at it. I smiled as the email opened.

1. If someone says 'Are you okay?' you say?

I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance

(I'm really not okay right now…especially without you here…look, I'm not trying to be romantic, okay? I was just telling the truth)

2. How would you describe yourself?

Saints of Los Angeles - Motley Crue ft. Jacoby Shaddix

(I lived in LA, sometimes, but, a saint? Seriously…)

3. What do you like in a guy/girl?

I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry

(What? I've kissed you a lot. In the car, in my bedroom…okay! I snapped out of it! Not in the bedroom, just on my bed, actually…)

4. How do you feel today?

Had Enough - Papa Roach

(Had enough of what?)

5. What is your life's purpose?

Unintended - Muse

(I'm always unintended, aren't I?)

6. What's your motto?

Change or Die - Papa Roach

(Ookay…I'll change then…)

7. What do your friends think of you?

Only One - Yellowcard

(Of course I'm only one. I'm not twins)

8. What do your parents think of you?

If Everyone Cared - Nickelback

(Did they even care?)

9. What do you think about very often?

Serena - Terminator Salvation

(I swear! I never think about Serena! It's just a song)

10. What is 2+2?

Alive (N' Out of Control) - Papa Roach

(Sure I can live without thinking what 2+2 is…)

11. What do you think of your best friend?

Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach

(Well, they rather getting away with money than murder)

12. What is your life story?

Lifeline - Papa Roach

(Of course it's about Lifeline. What else?)

13. What do you want to be when you grow up?

Rockstar - Nickelback

(Thank you so much! I love you Lightning!)

14. What do you think when you see the person you like?

Forgot How To Love - Jacoby Shaddix ft. Mams Taylor

(When I see you I never forgot how to love you)

15. What will you dance at your wedding?

Carry Me - Papa Roach

(Trust me, I'll carry you home ;p)

16. What will they play at your funeral?

Roses On My Grave - Papa Roach

(Will you put the roses on my grave if I die?)

17. What is your hobby/interest?

Never Enough - Papa Roach

(Don't mistaken me, it's just a song)

18. What is your biggest fear?

Dancing Dead - Avenged Sevenfold

(Did they even exist?)

19. What is your biggest secret?

I'm Yours - Jason Mraz

(Actually, you're the one who should say that to me…)

20. What do you want right now?

To Be Loved - Papa Roach

(Who wouldn't?)

21. What do you think of your friends?

Helena - My Chemical Romance

(I don't have any friends named Helena…Damn it! Dante's real name was Helena?! Geez…)

22. What will you post this as?

Nights of Love - Papa Roach

(You know what I mean ;p)

Lightning smiled as she reads the last result. Typical. He used his playlist, not his library. Of course they're many songs from Papa Roach. She could already tell. They're his favorite after all.

She printed out his result and placed it on the table before shutting down the laptop and went to sleep.

Next Morning…

"Sleep well?" Nero asked as Lightning closed the door behind her. She rolled her azure eyes and smiled. "Very well." she replies slowly as she approached him. He chuckles and turned to the other side of his car and opens the door for her. After she went inside, he closes the door and get into the car.

"So…did you…Forgot How To Love?" she asked while smiling. He looked at her while smirking. "Actually, I never forgot how to love you. How about you? Did you have a big secret to tell me?" she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "The big secret is…I'm Yours." he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, you know what? I'd like to tell you something." he said. Their lips parted a few inches away from each other's. "What?" she asked as she looked into his icy blue eyes. "I Kissed A Girl." he replied before kissing her again.

"Who? Serena or Helena?" she asked. He chuckles and pecked her lips. "Only One. And it's you." he replies before starting the engine and sped off.

Finished.


End file.
